


金主和工匠

by sirwangermazi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 弱攻, 骚0
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirwangermazi/pseuds/sirwangermazi
Summary: 想嫖大猫猫，一心想嫖大猫猫。包租婆骚0人男和很困扰的工匠大猫1。看起来是大猫受不是错觉。请姐妹们不要学他，这真的是性骚扰，搞不好得算强奸【苍蝇错手
Relationships: 珞狮族工匠/人男包租婆
Kudos: 10
Collections: FF14





	金主和工匠

市场最近新来的那名雕金匠非常引人注目。  
或者说引多恩注目，其他人似乎只对那名珞狮族高大的身材、雪白的皮毛多看两眼之后便习以为常了。  
真是一群蠢材，不识货！多恩想。怎么会有人对那双指肉饱满的大手无动于衷，怎么会有人忽略那条粗长有力的尾巴、及其尖端一丛细软的毛发，怎么会有人不觊觎那对肉感十足的厚实猫耳，怎么会有人不心动乌黑鼻头下面那两排尖利又内敛的牙齿——  
“——我是吓到你了吗？”  
塔鲁克往后缩了缩，小心地偏过兽头好让牙齿避开多恩的视线。  
“不是！不，没有的事，”多恩前倾身体，拉住狮子的大手热情地问：“刚才我们说到哪？要换大一点的店面？没问题包在我身上，东区老铁匠的店够大吗？那也是我的铺子，随时可以给你用。”  
“呃，那家店位置很好吧？房租大概不是我能承受的。”  
“跟现在这家店一样的价格，不要担心。”  
“……怎么会，为什么老铁匠不租了？他怎么了吗？”  
“没有，我会给他找别的店，不要担心。”  
塔鲁克金色的眼睛眯了起来。  
啊，太迷人了，被这样英俊的大猫认真地盯着看，多恩腿都软了。再近一点，再近一点……  
“多恩先生，”  
狮子的嘴唇咧了一下，不知道对于这种脸算是什么表情：“我只是个普通的雕金匠，普通地对待我就好。”  
你怎么他妈的能算普通呢！多恩简直要跳起来了。  
“你——的技术值得被优待，请不要介意了。”  
“不敢当。换店的事我先不考虑了，这家店也够用。希望老铁匠不需要，因为某些原因，搬走。”  
狮子沉下头，颇有威慑性地盯着商人看了一眼。  
多恩可耻地硬了。  
=========  
塔鲁克的店铺在多恩的“照顾”下生意不可谓不红火，大客户大订单从未断过，而且都是那种大手一挥——钱不是问题，你随便做——的客户。  
用脚趾头都猜得到是多恩搞出来的“客户”，可塔鲁克问他他就装傻，傻兮兮还色眯眯的。塔鲁克头大得很，但人家也没对他做什么，他又不好发作。  
“……至少不要每天都来我店里发呆了吧，你没工作要忙吗？”  
“没，收租而已。”  
“……可我有，你这样很碍事。”  
“我不说话的，不要担心。”  
狮子发出烦闷的低吼，声音听起来像在嗓子中间呼噜噜地滚着，震得多恩脊背都酥了。要是能贴在塔鲁克的胸口听他呼那多完美。  
“多恩先生，我这店本来就不大，还要、还要接待客户，你这样不方便。”  
“诶……那我就当客户呗？”  
“不是这个意思——”  
“我也订货就好了嘛。”  
大手啪地一声拍在宽阔的额头上，多恩出神地想，能不能也拍在我屁股上。  
“我说多恩先生。”塔鲁克从工作台上起身，第一次主动向他走过来，走得很近，很近很近，近得足以让多恩不得不张开嘴大口呼吸。  
“我很感谢你为我的店招揽的那些客户，我的确受益良多，但我不值得你这样做，因为我不会给你回报。继续这样，对你不公平。”  
店内陷入安静。  
塔鲁克低着头俯视人族男性，后者有些呆滞，张着嘴不知想说什么。  
是不是说太重了，塔鲁克躲开多恩直直的目光，还想着如何安抚一下这个奇怪的倒霉蛋，没想到倒霉蛋突然开口了。  
“那……让我订最后一件商品吧，好不好？”  
“……”总比继续纠缠好，塔鲁克不情愿地甩了甩尾巴：“最后一件。”  
得到这句肯定，商人的眼睛都发了光，那种笑容跟谈生意时有目的性的面部表情截然不同，带着发自内心的、纯粹的快乐。  
但塔鲁克直觉不妙。  
“我想订一个小物件，大小形状和用途就跟你那里一样。”  
商人红着脸，一副腼腆害羞不好意思的样子，指着他的胯下，说完还嘿嘿笑着苍蝇搓手。  
塔鲁克用了1秒反应“跟你那里一样”的意思，用了1秒确认自己的判断，用了1秒犹豫应该先吐槽还是先发怒。  
“请听我说！我、我真的不会再来骚扰你了！”大概是他的沉默让这个变态有些不安，多恩拉住他的衣角，语速急迫：“我知道我们没戏，只是这样空手而归我不甘心。如果能有这个的话，我可以满足自己不再来找你！这不是双赢的吗！”  
十分有道理，好像无法反驳，但又有哪里不对。眼前的男人几乎挂在他身上，惨兮兮地哀求着，眼中的迷恋真的是隔着十层仿制木窗也挡不住。说到底这个人除了每天赖在店里不走，的确从未给他找过麻烦，反而还通过各种方式资助他。  
这还是他第一次提出要求，可能也会是最后一次。  
塔鲁克差点就要答应了。  
“不是！这东西要怎么做——谁要做这种东西！”  
“来嘛！只要硬了就可以取模型吧！”  
“别突然扑上来——”  
“我很厉害的，你放松交给我就好，不用担心！”  
这可不是什么说“不用担心”的时机吧，塔鲁克被多恩推着跌倒在椅子上，比他小几圈的男人紧贴着他，在他两腿中间蹭着，热度隔着两人的裤子也清晰地传递过来。  
“你……你这是性骚扰！”  
塔鲁克威胁地露出牙齿，尾巴啪啪地拍着椅子，倒是没有更多动作，多恩看着他两排牙之间舌头不安地翻动，当真从他胸口处感受到低吼时的震动，更是硬得快把持不住了。  
“塔鲁克先生，塔鲁克先生……”  
多恩难耐地捧着他的脸，与他鼻尖厮磨，当狮子想要扭头躲开时他的舌一举攻入那张兽口。珞狮族的舌比人族宽些，薄些，软些，躲躲闪闪地扫在侵入者上，只能引起对方更激动的深入。利齿虚虚合着，不敢真咬下去，这在侵略者看来是纵容、甚至怂恿的信号，于是塔鲁克被堵得更深了。  
大猫徒劳往椅子深处缩去，口舌的侵犯无论如何都无法摆脱，不甚通畅的气息很快灼热了起来。当身上趴着的人拿已经勃起的部位蹭他，塔鲁克这才想起慌张，但他已经整个人被困在椅子里，无处可躲。明明他的体型比对方大许多，被强吻的过程中却半点也反抗不得。  
塔鲁克喘着粗气推拒多恩，企图隐瞒也硬了的事实。当然，隐瞒并不成功，商人顺着他的推势从他两腿间滑下去，蹲在他胯间，非常开心：“太好了，你有感觉，你不讨厌我！”  
“不是……你别——唔……”  
两腿间那点异动还未来得及被压下，多恩的脸贴了上来，像蹭什么珍贵毛皮一样隔着裤子磨蹭，卵蛋受到挤压被推上推下，帐篷越支越高，终于是在男人光滑的脸上画出了水渍。  
塔鲁克羞恼地侧过头闭上眼睛。太可惜了，多恩痴迷地望着微张的牙和里面瑟缩的舌，但这些都不如那双金灿灿的眼睛更让人硬邦邦。如何能吸引它们再度望过来呢？多恩一只手推起狮子的衬衣，一只手解开狮子的裤子，用唯一空闲的嘴，抿着狮子的毛丛，轻轻拽动。  
果然那双眼急急张开了，多恩在他惊慌注视下含进柱头，舌头打着圈勾着冠根，一点一点把整个柱体送进深处。金色的眼睛透出不知所措的情欲，在他含到最深时的吞咽动作下迷迷糊糊蒙上一点水汽。  
狮子发出细细的呜声，苦恼于继续享受还是推开他的头。性器明显在多恩的努力下更胀了一圈，欲望开始排挤理智，动摇的视线在多恩看来，如同扫过皮肤的羽毛，痒得他无法再忍耐。  
萨维奈垮裤本就宽松，多恩脱得仿佛那本来只是盖在他腿上的两片布。塔鲁克感觉原本火热的腔体离开，刚产生了一丝抱怨，就见他的金主赤身裸体跪坐在他身上，浑身都因抑制的情欲而散发粉红的颜色，性器更是轻轻弹动着在他下腹磨蹭，顶端居然已经挂着白液，涂抹在浓密的毛丛中，弄得到处黏腻一片。  
“的确刚射过，”商人面对他惊愕的目光，腼腆地把玩自己的性器，：“在你说你不值得我这样做的时候，抱歉我有点早泄……”  
不是该为这个道歉吧！塔鲁克脑中吐槽一闪即逝。多恩压下了身体，会阴在他硬得发烫的地方磨蹭，囊体夹着中间那一根滑动，穴口时不时碰到，像活物一样贪婪吮吸，吸得塔鲁克腰虚虚抬起。  
“啊，塔鲁克先生，你的毛好顺滑，光是埋进去我就……”  
梦中人无助地躺在身下，一副羞恼的样子，目光躲闪，服装凌乱，没什么比这更让人兴奋的了。多恩喃喃喊着他的名字，扶起对方的性器，一鼓作气坐了下去。  
“唔……”  
“嗯……”  
太刺激了，多恩自己差点就因此在此高潮，而狮子难耐地撑起上半身，粗喘着克制射精的冲动。多恩捧着他的头，吻着湿漉漉的鼻尖，盯着那双已经完全被情欲覆盖的金色瞳孔，以及眼角润湿的痕迹。原来珞狮族也会面红耳赤，情潮也会透过皮毛显出红晕。当多恩开始摆动臀部、让肠道吞咽里面的器官时，狮子眼角的红更加明显，微张着嘴吐出一点红舌，迷茫失控的样子让人怜惜。  
灼热的气息交缠在一起，热得多恩激动不已，使出看家本事讨好套弄，皮肉拍击、木椅摇动，塔鲁克因此丢盔卸甲，完全臣服在他身下，只能反射地抬起腰抽送。他一定没有意识到自己发出的低沉呻吟是多么诱人，一张一合的唇齿让多恩忍不住探进手指逗弄，指舌纠缠，口水溢出，大猫不适地叹息一声，却也无法狠下心咬他。于是那讨厌的手指更加得寸进尺，拉出薄舌玩弄着，在他忍无可忍想要用力的时候男人凑上来含住它，带进自己口中，两条舌卷在一起，摩挲着如性交般抽插。  
更多的口水和哼声泄出，大白猫毛发稀少的腹部和脖颈染上大片淡淡的粉，而多毛的胸部被两个人的汗水打湿，粘在男人的皮肤上随他起伏。  
这些微小的舒适都只是点缀，真正的主角还是人族贪婪的穴道。细细密密的软肉拥向坚硬的肉柱，层层叠叠附着其上，带它往深处去。每一次拔出的挽留感几乎把塔鲁克的魂魄都吸出去，让他只能不满地低吟。  
突然这个人停了下来，塔鲁克一切快感戛然而止——倒也不是完全停止，肠肉仍在不知疲倦地蠕动，带来足以麻痹的酥爽，但比起之前的快乐远远不够。塔鲁克带着鼻音去蹭多恩的脸，带着自己也没意识到的祈求意味。  
倒不是多恩不想让他爽，只是他自己快到极限了而已，再这样下去又要射了，他必须找到塔鲁克的弱点，让他火热的精液先浇灌进来，他才能心甘情愿第二次高潮。  
那么是耳朵吗？多恩趴下身，啃着大猫厚实的耳肉，果然引来对方细细的哼声，和腰间的一弹，险些把他顶出精。好在塔鲁克也不由自主想要躲避这过分刺激的行为，仰起头不肯让他再咬。  
这动作露出结实的脖子，引着多恩下意识舔了上去。  
这下狮子紧张了，一声低低的喘息之后紧咬牙，喷着粗重的鼻息。多恩明显感觉手底下扶着的肌肉绷紧，仿佛他正在忍受着某种不适，运着全身的力量抵抗，但与此同时多恩屁股里那根可是半点也没有软化。  
他紧张，他害怕，但他也喜欢。多恩非常满意，变本加厉地舔弄着，最后张大嘴、尽可能像野兽一样咬住塔鲁克颤抖的喉结。  
果然狮子忍不住悲鸣一声，腰臀徒然弹起，在本就饥渴难耐的肠道里胡乱冲刺几下，热流失控地喷薄而出。多恩被顶得眼冒金星，甜腻腻地哼出长声，由着屁股被狮子抛弃又落下，就这样放松身体，也射了出来。  
椅子嘎吱吱作响的声音渐渐停息，椅子上体型相差甚远的两个人叠在一起，呼吸和心跳像统一过一样，胸口的起伏严丝合缝。  
等激情平息，是多恩先撑起身，让大猫的性器带着精水滑出，低头说了句：  
“哎呀，软下去了，这还怎么翻模。”  
塔鲁克脸色胀红，一只手无奈地捂住脸：“你到底在想什么……”  
“再来一次吧，为了我下半辈子的性福，再硬一回。”  
“等……嗯……你等一下！我不可能做那种东西……”  
“咦？那可就没办法了。”  
“……”  
“那我岂不是只能用本尊了，以后就麻烦你了塔鲁克先生！”  
应该说好在之前金主给这家店揽了不少生意，塔鲁克店前其实挂着订单已满的牌子，幸而没有人推门而入。直到黄昏渐渐被夜色染得幽蓝幽蓝，店里的温度也没有随之降下。  
也许这个特殊的订单，以后也不会有机会完成。  
也许，也根本没有必要了。


End file.
